habbofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ghhghgh
Talk Page Archives: 1 • Okay. Will do from now on. To be honest I only thought there was one template, but I now see that there are two templates. ''CopperStatue''[[User Talk:CopperStatue|'TALK']] 22:47, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright thanks! Do you also mind changing the furni pages you created before using the items template? Just change the template to the furni template, and re-add the information! Coke I had a nice lady offer to sell me Coke once. I don't know how she would have fit the bottle in her purse... ANYWAYS, are you responsible for that epic new search bar? I think we look better than 95% of wikis as of now! 04:52, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ye I adopted that from my wiki, but originally it was from the sims wiki ;D. I actually also have other stuff that I think is cool, I might add them and see the reactions. - Ghhghgh ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ (talk) 20:52, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I finished the room! http://i49.tinypic.com/25jihw3.png tell me what you think. also i gave you credit; thanks again <3 --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 01:21, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks <3 hope you win! Ghhghgh (talk) 02:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ooo nice mainpage Twitter2 Oh so, I'm trying to get the new twitter code to work (http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:TwitterWidget?action=edit). For some reason it won't apply changes like color and width/height... 15:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC) It looks good to me :L except that at the top where it is supposed to show the name, the name cannot be seen. Ghhghgh (talk) 16:25, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh finally it started to update. Fixed! If it makes any sence to you, this happened to look good on total accident lol 22:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol :O Im pretty sure I fixed it ;] Ghhghgh (talk) 22:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :The Green top and the width? 01:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :<.< >.> um ya :D <3 :Ghhghgh (talk) 01:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj604/demony1999/942-okay-meme.jpg 04:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Templates Ooo, sounds like a fun project! I can absolutly do that! I'll use the same system as the main page interactive links thing. Good idea putting it in templates, then we can add more admins in the future. 03:55, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :That went way faster than expected, your all set! 04:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem at all! Oh, when do you think we should take down the Habboween decorations? I'm thinking atleast a day after. 13:32, October 30, 2012 (UTC) OH BTW, how are you doing with the storm? I see your not washed away >.> 13:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah a day after is the right thing to do, also I dont think you coded Gina's template http://www.habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gina=Me/Admins And what storm :0 ::Ghhghgh (talk) 13:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Nvm I know what ur talkin bout xD im doing good nothing big happened except theres a big piece of metal next to my house. Ghhghgh (talk) 13:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Top Banner Yeah the top banner thing is pretty messed up. We may have to just start from scrach and recode it... 20:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cloud Background Hey, it's a Habbo home/group backgroun, which reminds me that I have to add into legal as fair use >.>... That may be found here: http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-background. Infact, I just bet that you can use File:Wiki-background when doing your project :D! 13:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Youtube+AdminGina code I think we should get out own youtube channel. Let me know if you needa ny help with this at all! However, we can't choose to use the 'youtube parters' system and make money sadly... (Then perhaps we could've bought away ads on the wiki lol). That's wierd with Gina's admin template, I swear I coded that one... I'll get it fixed ASAP! Oh also, Template:Main/Trivia could use more trivia, if you can think of any! 17:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh fail, I coded a template with the name Gine=Me instead... I Just transferred the code over, so it will work now xD 17:10, November 8, 2012 (UTC)